Gift of life
by Chantalle Cassidy
Summary: AU. Set in eclipse. Bella discovers a fate worse than death- eternity alone.BxJ
1. Fight

**My first ever Fanfic!! Plz enjoy and review!!**

**The Last Fight**

**Jasper P.O.V**

This was worse than any of my flashbacks. At least in the south I didn't know or care about any of the people who'd died. Alice's visions had failed us. There weren't 21 at all. There were at least 35. Bloody werewolves had abandoned us and I'd had to watch as my family, the only people who'd ever given a damn about me were destroyed.

Esme had gone first, kind, gentle Esme who'd never hurt anyone in her long life, was gone. Carlisle had avenged her brutally, violence issues forgotten, then had been killed in a blaze of glory after killing another three vampires. It had broken me to see him being destroyed. He was the closest thing to a father we'd ever known. Emmett had then avenged Carlisle, breaking and tearing without mercy. If it had been possible, he would have had tears in his eyes. We all would have.

Rosalie had been next. The look in Emmett's eyes I will never forget. He was empty, broken. He'd sat down, shattered and alone. He hadn't put up a fight even when they'd started tearing chunks out of him. He was already dead, he'd died along with Rosalie.

Now only me, Edward and Alice remained, fighting an impossible battle. Alice was unharmed but I could feel the pain from Edward as he lost his hand. I winced, trying desperately to fight my powers. Why had they got the good powers?? I didn't even get a chance to think that as suddenly an unbearable wave of pain hit me which wasn't my own. Alice was lying on the ground with a vampire preparing to rip out her throat. I felt the pure, terrified fear from my soul mate as the vampire bent over, snarling loudly with his fangs bared.

He didn't get any further. I leapt on him, taking off his head in a single bite and scooping Alice on to my back. In the next second, I realised I couldn't hear Edward. Then his voice, shaking with pain screamed "Save Bella!!".

Then silence.

Suddenly Alice wasn't on my back anymore. Something else was, something unbearably heavy. My unsuspecting knees gave way and I collapsed onto the ground. I heard Alice scream out a pained "I love you". Then realisation hit me- I was all alone. I remembered Edward's dying scream and knew what I had to do. I bit the hand of the vampire trying to strangle me, kicked him as far as I could and ran, ran over the sea of bodies, slipping on the venom slightly as I ran for Bella's hiding spot. I broke through the trees and spotted her terrified face staring at my feet. Why was she staring at my feet I wondered, then realised too late that two hidden vampires had launched themselves at me. I heard a sickening crack, then pain, agonising pain as I lost my left ankle.

Suddenly I was surrounded by them, eyes gleaming evilly as they laughed at me, writhing in agony as I was dragged to my feet. I knew it was pointless even thinking about fighting, but I didn't give up, struggling as I was dragged to Victoria.

"You're all alone now…" Victoria teased, watching my fruitless attempts at escape "I'll try and make this painless- not!!" she shrieked, laughing madly. " I love you" I screamed Edward's last words to Bella . This earned me a punch in the face. Then I lost my head.


	2. Revenge

**Revenge**

Bella P.O.V

Victoria stalked towards me, grinning an evil grin.

My mind couldn't take it all in. I collapsed. Edward was dead. So were the rest of them. I'd just seen Jasper beheaded and killed in front of me. And with his dying breath he'd told me he loved me. Now Victoria was going to kill me.

I was yanked to my feet by my hair which fell out in clumps, spiralling to the ground like snowflakes from the sky. Snow in which me and Edward had talked for the first time. I snapped back to reality as I felt a sharp sickening pain and heard the crunch of bone from my other leg. The one James hadn't broken. As if she'd read my mind she hissed "I'm finishing James's job." Suddenly she stopped dead. I could almost hear the cogs in her brain working. This could only mean pain. I honestly couldn't give a damn. I was in so much pain emotionally that physical pain wouldn't bother me. Then she smiled, a smile that sent fear racing to every pore in my body and set my hair on edge.

"We're gonna go through the same thing." She hissed, stepping on my shattered leg. "I've lived without my love for long enough. Now it's your turn."

Realisation hit me like a truck.

She was going to turn me into a vampire.


	3. Pain

**Pain**

Bella P.O.V

I foolishly tried to run. I got up on my broken leg and fell back screaming in pain. As I fell she grabbed my hair and sniffed my neck. I lay silently, willing myself to die or her to just for her to lose control and eat me, rather than live for eternity alone. But it was too late. She sank her fangs into the tender flesh at my neck.

It was ten times more agonising than anyone had said. The fire burned inside my veins, scorching away any humanity I'd once had. I tried desperately to remember what Carlisle had said. "If you can feel your fingertips it's almost over.". I'd once been so enthusiastic about the whole process. Now I'd rather die.

I'd promised myself not to scream. So I clenched my teeth and fought it back.

Suddenly my eyes opened. I was lying in a strange field with no one else there. I'd been trying desperately to cling to the hope that Carlisle had changed me, and I'd wake surrounded by my loving family. My broken heart shattered.

I lay sobbing and alone in the field.

I'd never felt so lonely in my life. I needed someone, anyone who knew what I'd been through. All of a sudden guilt, mind-blowing, agonising guilt overwhelmed me. They'd all died trying to protect me. It was true, even my mind agreed with me for once. It was a record. I had to write this down.

Not that I'd want to remember this day. It hurt me to remember it but I was terrified to forget


	4. Miracle

**Miracle**

After lying on the ground for so long I expected to have severe muscle cramp. But I didn't. I got up and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Suddenly my nose was hit with a sweet scent, the scent of flowers, and my throat ignited. I shot forward, trying to find the irresistible scent and quench my burning throat. I ran faster than a cheetah, into the woods. I didn't even stop to look as I let out a strangled hiss, leapt onto the creature and drank its blood. With a horrified shock I realised what blood I was drinking. Human.

I let go and the man fell to the ground with a thud, dead. I stared into his cold, dead eyes, his mouth opened in a terrified scream and his white face, drained of all blood. I was a monster.

I started sobbing so hard that my chest ached. I needed someone who knew exactly what I'd been through.

I needed a Cullen.

The fact I was all alone made me start hyperventilating. The world spun and I got dots behind my eyes. I started retching, my body trying to throw up the contents of my stomach. My eyes closed and then it stopped. All the feelings were gone. I slowly opened my eyes and saw another body lying at my feet. Christ almighty – death count 2. But this was different. I jumped as he moved and groaned in pain. As he lifted up his head I knew it couldn't possibly be real, I'd probably fainted and was in a dream. He took one look at me and scuttled backwards terrified. But there was no mistaking the scars.

"Jasper" I whispered.


	5. Lust

**Lust**

**Bella P.O.V**

The sudden look of horrified realisation on his face as he took the sight of my crimson eyes probably matched the shock on mine as I took in the mere fact he was alive.

I ran at him, sobbing with both joy and pain, joy that he was there but pain for the other Cullens, scattered ashes blowing in the wind, remnants of the kindest people in history. But it was impossible that he could actually be here, living. He'd probably escaped, heard my sobs and came to find me. But he'd been lying on the ground when I'd regained control and, though it hurt me to think about it, I'd seen him die.

His strong arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug and I sobbed into his chest. His hands stroked my hair softly whilst he murmured "Shhh, it's alright". This was when I hit him.

He went flying into a tree which creaked slightly at the impact. He honestly looked scared as I grabbed him by the hair and hissed "Don't lie to me Jasper. IT OBVIOUSLY ISN'T!! They're dead, DEAD!!" I winced as I saw the look of pain on his face as my words hit home.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!!" I cried, releasing him. He dropped to his knees with a dull thud, defeated. I kneeled down by him, watching as the expression on his face grew more and more anguished, until a single tear dripped from his wet eyes. "I'm all alone" he whispered.

"No you're not, we've got each other" I said softly. "The last vampires."

The corners of Jasper's mouth twitched. "I've read those books" he smiled.

"I'm not surprised: you eat books" I laughed.

He smiled again. "Totally untrue of course. All this rubbish about eating human food" he laughed

Suddenly guilt hit me and I started sobbing. "Bella, what's wrong" he asked, scared at my sudden mood swing.

"I… I... I ate someone." I cried.

"Oh…" he said, realisation dawning on his face. "It's alright, you know, no one expects you to be perfect. And I can't judge" he countered.

"Oh Jasper... stop beating yourself up about it." I grimaced.

"You stop first" he grinned.

"Make me…" I teased.

"Ok then…." He smirked, starting towards me. He circled me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I growled playfully, watching his progress, totally confident he wouldn't beat me. Then he lunged at me. I got out of the way, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down onto the warm grass. Then he tickled me. I shrieked with laughter and he laughed almost as loudly as me. "Jasper-don't you dare," I started as he moved onto my feet. He didn't take any notice.

My other foot started flailing wildly as I screamed with mirth. "Give up??" he asked mockingly

"Yes!!" I shrieked. He collapsed beside me, still laughing.

It was dark now, and the moonlight sparkled off our skin as we lay in the grass. Jasper wrapped his arm around me, and I moved closer towards him. We lay and looked at the stars for a while. I broke the silence. "They're beautiful, aren't they??"

"So are you" he said softly. Suddenly he kissed me, gently at first but gradually getting rougher as I kissed him back.

My hands wrapped in his hair for the second time that day but this time for an entirely different reason. I started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me. "It would probably scare you." But I wasn't in the mood. I ripped it off him and gasped at what I saw.


	6. Revalations

**Revelations**

Bella P.O.V

I stared, awestruck. He had an amazing body, even with the maze of scars on it. His toned muscles sparkled in the moonlight, but his beautiful face looked ashamed. "I didn't want you to have to see this," he explained. "I'm hideous, a monster."

"You're gorgeous." I whispered. He gave me a despairing look.

"Don't…" he started. "Emmett and Edward had made it their duty to say otherwise. Scarface was a personal favourite of theirs"

I could suddenly imagine it all too clearly: Jasper changing quickly and Emmett 'accidentally' tearing his shirt down the back, revealing his scars to the immature idiots in the boy's changing rooms.

I suddenly felt a surge of sadness, followed by a flash of anger. Whether the emotions were mine or Jasper's I didn't care. "It's a very good thing they're not here or they would have internal bleeding by now!" I hissed. I felt Jaspers nervousness so calmed down slightly. "Can vampires even get internal bleeding?" I asked curiously.

"No. We don't have blood, remember." He smiled. I didn't know what came over me but I kissed him passionately.

The night was silent once more.

Jasper P.O.V

I was confused by the way she looked at me. This and her emotions. She was sending out a mixture of awe and lust.

I was used to people running away when they saw my scars. Even Alice had been slightly repulsed when I'd plucked up the courage to show her. And Emmett and Edward, well…

Suddenly I felt awful. She was obviously high from the blood or something. She'd wake up, take a look at me and scream. I wish I'd had someone else there, to see how they'd react. Another vampire, perhaps Rosalie.

I had a flashback of the first time I'd gone to the swimming pool with them and Alice. As I'd dived into the swimming pool, Rosalie had sent out a stream of emotions that had given me a head-ache. There was ogling as I dived in, repulsion as she saw the scars, then pity, pity as to how I'd got them. Then anger at Emmett. Without me realising, he'd swam underneath me, waited until I took a breath then pulled me under. I'd choked, a reflex reaction from my human life and tried to catch a breath, but the hot water had flooded my lungs, making my eyes stream. I'd snapped at Emmett but unfortunately this was the point Esme decided to intervene. He had let me go then, of course. As I got to the side, gasping and spluttering, he'd gone to Esme and shrieked, "He tried to bite me mom, did you see that!!" I'd taken another snap at him for that, so Esme had grabbed my ear, dragging me to Carlisle. He'd seen the full story, as per usual. That was one of the things that I liked the most about Carlisle. He was fair. To be fair, me, Emmett and Edward had got on ok over the last 25 years. Edward had been nicer than usual since he'd met Bella, and I had had my Emo corner to myself again. Nice cheerful thought. How had I gotten from Bella to emo corners I had no idea. I felt a huge surge of lust, then she threw herself at me.


	7. Emotions

**Emotions**

**Bella P.O.V**

The same pattern continued for the next few weeks- best friends by day, lovers by night. It had taken me a few days to psyche myself up to go back to the Cullen's house, standing empty and alone, nestled in the trees. We'd found it easily with our combined vampire senses but we'd camped outside. I hadn't wanted to go in at first, terrified of the loneliness. But Jasper had persuaded me to go, promising to calm me down if it got too much. Now we'd stayed there for two weeks, and I'd still not got over my irrational hope that Esme or Carlisle would walk through one of the doors. Only those two though. Rosalie would probably attack me, Emmett would definitely tease me and I couldn't deal with the look on Edward or Alice's faces. They would be disgusted with us. My morals screamed at me that this was wrong, that I was betraying Edward. But it had to be right.

Jasper really made me feel whole. It was the littlest things, like the way his wild, untameable hair flopped into his eyes, or the way he would retreat into his own little world, but snap out of it if I talked to him. Even our tastes in books and music were similar. He also introduced me to white tailed deers. I'd eat mountain lions if I had to, but I loved the thrill of chasing the fast, agile deer, putting my newborn muscles to the test and enjoying my prize when I drank their blood.

But there was still a part of me that longed to lie in a different pair of arms. Jasper understood that. Jasper understood everything. That was another reason I liked him so much. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. I even told him about the random crush I used to have on Carlisle. He had honestly started rolling on the floor laughing at that and I found myself laughing along too. But he'd sobered up after I'd asked him about his crushes. He went very quiet and after three minutes of waiting, I'd thrown a strop and threatened his signed My Chemical Romance CD. Then he'd told me.

"magesimson.." He muttered.

"What??" I asked, thinking I'd misheard.

"Marge Simpson!!" He repeated humbly with an adorably innocent look on his face.

He'd had to calm me down for, after twenty minutes of hysterical laughter, my ribs had started to hurt.

"What is so appealing about a mother of three with bright blue, foot-tall hair?!?" I'd managed to gasp, through peals of laughter.

"Well it's the whole forgiving wife type thing." He mumbled, laughter clouding his voice. He added randomly. "Are you hungry?? Or just stoned??" He laughed at the bewildered expression on my face.

"Neither…" Then suddenly I'd felt an inferno in my throat and had screamed, closing my eyes to block out the pain. Then I felt my instincts kick in, feeling my feet moving and heard a man's yell of pain, followed by a sickening snap. Then I felt myself flying through the air, landing against a tree which with a groan, fell, toppling into a rock. My eyes shot open and I looked, horrified at another body lying on the floor.


	8. Remorse

**Remorse**

**Bella P.O.V**

As I stared into the cold frozen eyes, two waves of emotion hit me.

Emotion number 1: Relief

I suddenly realised that the body wasn't Jasper's. I looked around anxiously and saw his darkening golden eyes staring at me with a mixture of terror and lust.

Emotion number 2: Horror

I'd killed another innocent person. He was lying, bleeding on the ground.

Emotion number 3: Shock

Jasper ran, faster than I would have thought possible over to the corpse and started to drink the blood.

Emotion number 3 was the most important at that moment. I watched in horrified fascination as he frenziedly drank from the severed jugular, trying to pull himself away, but too far gone to remember how. I hung on to my humanity with my fingertips, fighting to control the unbearable bloodlust which was threatening to consume me. I didn't understand why Jasper was writhing in agony, until I tried to pull him away. Suddenly he turned on me, snarling, crimson eyes blazing, sporting a ripped shirt. He stopped and whimpered as I grabbed his wrist. I looked at his arm, which was sporting a horrific, red mark. The mark was like, no... I couldn't have…

The truth dawned on me… I'd bitten Jasper.

I let his wrist fall and stared into his wide, scared red eyes and whispered "Jasper…". I was going to say I was sorry, but words either couldn't describe it, or weren't there. I started shaking and ran off into the trees. From my shaking ears I heard him run after me, screaming "Bella!!". But it was too late now. I dropped to my knees and started convulsing violently, arms and legs flailing. I started retching and felt a sense of déjà vu. This was what had happened before I'd found Jasper. The realisation hit me. I had a power. I didn't know what it was yet but as I gave a violent heave, my eyes found two faces. Jasper's and… it though I knew it couldn't be…Edward's. I stood up too fast and the world spun. Their gorgeous faces whirled into one and I collapsed.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Bella had just bit me. I'd tried to stop her, but I'd forgotten about the whole newborn strength thing. How the hell was she feeling horrified and happy at the same time?!? Can you even get bi-polar vampires?!? Carlisle would know. Suddenly Bella ran off after a scent both I knew and resisted. I was suddenly following her, watching in horror as she snapped a guy's neck. I knew I had to do something. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the nearest cedar.

But not before she'd sunk her teeth into his broken neck

As I watched, horrified at the blood, trickling, crimson blood pouring from the dead body, my instincts took over. The guy wouldn't need all his blood where he was going. As I drank and the amazing taste hit my mouth my conscience started screaming at me. "Don't do it!!" it screamed.

"Why not??" I replied.

"It's destroying everything you've ever worked for. And Bella is disgusted at you." my conscience yelled.

I didn't have time to reply to that. Bella had grabbed my broken wrist. Her cool fingers brushed the venom further into my system and I snarled in agony. Then I looked at her terrified face and tried to apologise but it came out in a whine.

As she stared into my eyes, I heard her whisper my name, then she ran off again. I ran after her, yelling. When I found her, it looked like she was vomiting. I remember the one time Emmett had been sick. The venom had burned a hole in the carpet and he'd been banned from eating "Human Food" for life. My eyes widened as I saw a shimmering haze flow from her mouth. With every ragged breath, the haze solidified, until it formed a very distinctive figure. I realised with a jolt who it was. Edward.


	9. Dark miracle

**Dark miracle**

**Jasper P.O.V**

You didn't have to be a mind reader to hear Edward's thoughts. His eyes flickered from, Bella, lying unconscious on the floor, to me. Shit!! Bella didn't have a heartbeat and my eyes were probably blood red. He jumped to the wrong conclusion and his eyes turned jet black. He flew at me, snarling like an angry wolf. I tried to get out of the way, but he was too fast. He knocked me on to my back and started snapping at my face. I threw my arms out to stop him. Then he saw the bite. His eyebrows knitted together, looking the picture of confusion. He looked at Bella, who was now conscious, and stared disgustedly into her crimson eyes. Then he looked back at me, and I felt an incredible wave of rage. No, it was beyond rage. It was a desire to kill. I held my hands out in front of me and prepared to die.

**Edward P.O.V**

What the hell had he done to my soft, sweet, breakable Bella?? As I looked into her tainted crimson eyes, I knew exactly who to blame. Jasper.

I was beyond fury. I now wanted to break every bone in his stupid, lanky body individually, to cause him as much pain as he'd caused my poor, innocent love. As I looked into his wide, bloody eyes, I realised something. His mind was as empty as Bella's. Usually his mind was filled to bursting with sick thoughts about how he'd like to randomly attack people and drain them of their blood. This or thoughts of Alice…

Where the hell was Alice anyway? And more importantly how the hell did he manage to stop with his self control?? I was sure he'd bite her head off. But at the moment I only wanted to know how I couldn't hear him.

"Jasper how the hell can I not hear you??" I snarled. He stared at me, obviously confused. I fought the desire to rip off his head. It was honestly incredibly hard. I just needed to find out how he was blocking his mind, then I would start his punishment. "Jasper, you have 3 seconds to answer." I started. "1, 2…"

"I don't know!!" he yelled. "I didn't know I was doing it!!"

I got a feeling of déjà vu as I stalked towards him. The last person I'd done this to had also been a murderer.

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Edward stalked menacingly towards Jasper, who was lying, shaking on the floor. Suddenly I had a crazy feeling of helplessness. Then I remembered. I was a newborn vampire. I was stronger than both of them.

Jasper had learned this the hard way. In a moment of passion I'd pulled him close, pulling his shoulder out of joint in the process. He'd laughed it off, him being Jasper. Jasper was really carefree when you got to know him - without the danger of being eaten. But getting back to now, I was faced with the almost impossible task of getting my arms round Edward. Edward was bloody fast, even for a vampire. But Jasper was at risk. I needed to get Edward to stop and listen to me, seconds were all I needed. I grabbed his waist and pulled him to the ground. I winced as a sickening series of snaps and crunches stopped his snarls. I was horrified and shocked at myself, but… no, I got a vague satisfaction from it. I was sick of him wrapping me up in cotton wool. I dropped him, disgusted with myself. He gave me a burning look, turned and ran off into the trees. I turned back to Jasper's shaking form. Why was he shaking?! I lifted his head up and looked into his strangely empty eyes. My mind tried to remember where I'd seen the expression before. My mind boggled. Jasper was having a vision.


	10. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**Jasper P.O.V**

What the hell had Edward done to me?!? My eyes were closed, but I could see...

Edward, snarling, teeth bared, screaming at me. Emmett on a mobile phone, then Edward, picking up his phone. And lastly, Bella, clutching her stomach as she sobbed.

I threw open my eyes, trying to stop whatever or whoever was causing Bella pain. But the scenes kept rolling on. Esme crying, Carlisle yelling at Edward, Emmett being thrown across a room. I felt Bella's soft, cool hands, pulling my head up. That was real, I knew that. Then another scene, a scene incredibly, immeasurably beautiful. I felt an ache in my chest when I realised it was impossible.

Then it stopped. I found myself staring into her beautiful crimson eyes, her anxiety etched on her face. I wanted to tell her it was alright, that I was fine, but my tongue felt like lead. My stomach churned and my head span. Then it all went black.

**Bella P.O.V**

What the hell had Edward done to him?!? I could feel waves of confusion, pain & anger radiating from his twitching form. Then suddenly a wave of pain, so strong it gave me chest pains. I wondered what the hell Edward had done to him to give him emotions this strong. I looked into his blank eyes, which with a jolt came alive again. Our eyes met, and as I looked down at him, I had an epiphany. I had feelings for him, feelings that were beyond lust. Feelings of lov… No!! I scolded myself. I love Edward!! But doubt crept in with my thoughts. I looked down at Jasper, who was breathing deeply, lying on the floor. I realised he was unconscious, and decided to take him back to the house.

I took him back up to his room, tucked him in, and stared into his face. His face was easy to read when he was asleep.

I went into his library and sat down in the chair. I picked up his I-pod and flicked it on. Then I found a very interesting folder... Dirty little secrets…I started laughing when I saw first the song in it. **Beyonce- Halo**

I was expecting something Jasperish- My Chemical Romance, or Green Day or those kind of bands. But Beyonce?!?

I'd obviously been laughing too hard, because the chair broke loudly, I fell on the floor and when I turned around, he stood in the doorway, watching me with a mischievous grin on his face. "Having fun??"

**Jasper P.O.V**

I watched her shriek with laughter, break the chair and fall on the floor. Her face was beautiful when she smiled. I wondered what she was laughing at. "What are you laughing at, and what have you done to my precious chair?!?" I gasped and pulled a face of mock horror. She doubled over laughing, and I laughed with her. She suddenly brandished my I-pod in my face. "Beyonce?!?" Dear god, she'd found… The folder.

I screwed my eyes up. This was embarrassing. "What else is in the folder?!" She asked me, an evil gleam in her eyes. I lunged for my I-pod, desperately trying to stop her. But it was too late… "The Human League?!?" She howled, literally crying with laughter. "Bon Jovi" she gasped, looking at me, hurt. "Bon Jovi is not a guilty pleasure!! Bon Jovi are great, moving songwriters who almost match Busted any day." Suddenly she checked my I-pod again, and a wave of anger hit me. Next thing I knew she had thrown my I-pod at my head. I ducked, luckily, but then she launched herself at me. The force of the impact threw me over a chair and knocked over Esme's $250,000 dollar vase. I winced, remembering the force of Esme's fist. Bell snarled at me "Jasper, what the hell do you mean McFly are a guilty pleasure!!" I kissed her, trying to shut her up, and it worked. The I-pod lay forgotten, on the floor.


	11. Love

**Love**

**Bella P.O.V**

After about 20 minutes of lying in his arms, Jasper started tracing patterns on my back. The feeling of his long, cool fingers on my back relaxed me. In fact, it relaxed me so much, I felt myself falling asleep. I actually needed it. I didn't know why, I just did. "Bella, Bella!!" he shouted. But I was too far gone. My mind slipped off into beautiful dreams…

**Jasper P.O.V**

How the hell had Bella fallen asleep?!? I decided that it had gone far enough. I ran to my computer and started typing. "Tiredness & constant hunger" apparently was a symptom of diabetes, liver disease and Hypoglycaemia. All of which were impossible for vampires, of course. I scrolled down to the bottom of the page and there found an entry which would have stopped my heart- well if it was still beating. Pregnancy. Vampires couldn't have kids!! If they could, Rosalie and Emmett would have found a way. (From their emotions though, it was clear they had enjoyed trying…)

Then again, Bella wasn't a normal vampire. She could reincarnate people!! I started to feel unnerved by the possibility so I ran over to the couch to check her.

Her stomach was swollen.

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke to Jasper pacing up and down the library, his expression agonised. His emotions were pain, confusion and longing. "Jasper, what's wrong" I demanded. He looked at me and his face lit up.

"Bella, you're alright!! How do you feel??" he asked cautiously.

"Never better. Why??" I asked. "And what are you longing for??" I added

"Carlisle." he admitted. My eyes widened in horror and shock. "Not in that way!!" he added warily.

"What for then?!" I snapped.

"I need a medical opinion on a theory I have." he said calmly, but his eyes gave him away. They were pools of pain, fear and anger.

"Jasper, what's wrong??" I repeated, more softly this time.

He then said five impossible words. "Bella, I think you're pregnant."

"Oh…" I started. I was totally stumped. I'd never been the maternal type, and had once dropped my baby cousin whilst I was sitting down… but that was when I was human. Now I was a vampire. Vampires don't have kids!!

But then I remembered my dream… me wrapped in Jasper's arms, both sparkling in the sunlight, watching a small child with golden hair running around in the meadow. I realised my mouth was hanging open, so I closed it and tried to think of something normal to say. It was nearly impossible. Then I remembered the problem…

"Edward's gonna flip!!" I groaned.

"Bella, this isn't about Edward, it's about us." He said, looking deeply into my face. As I stared into his beautiful eyes, it slipped out "Jasper, I think I love you."

His expression softened. "Bella, it's been two months." he smiled. "But… I have been having the same feelings for you." he admitted, sighing slightly as he did. "I'm glad Alice isn't here to have to hear that." he added.

I tried to remember why I needed Carlisle, trying to think of a thing to make me panic. Then I realised I was the only vampire in the world to have this gift. It was a first and if anything was to go wrong… I memorised the picture of the child in my head, and realised I was gasping. The room span and Jasper caught me as I fell. Then I blacked out.


	12. Possibilities

**Possibilities**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I stared at Bella's shaking form and wondered what could have triggered her powers. There was a huge rush of fear, and then she collapsed. I caught her and she smiled, and then fell unconscious. The strange haze leaked out of her mouth, which then formed into Carlisle's shape. It got clearer and clearer, and then he sat up, breathing deeply.

He jumped to the same conclusions as Edward, and looked disappointed in me. Then Bella opened her beautiful eyes, and I explained to a shocked Carlisle about Bella's powers and our problem.

Not that it was a problem. It was just hard for me to get my head round. I'd probably thought about it when I was human, but I'd accepted that it was impossible after years of being a vampire. Now, everything was different.

I felt his pang of longing and pain as he realised Esme wasn't there. I'd have to ask Bella about that later.

"So… Bella can reincarnate people and is pregnant." Carlisle summarised. "You're one of a kind Bella!" he said with a kind smile. "But Jasper, can you explain to me how Edward can't read your mind??" he continued.

"I honestly have no idea." I admitted.

Carlisle's wave of disappointment hit me, and I felt automatically guilty.

"Carlisle, it's not Jasper's fault!!" Bella said sharply.

"Now that's interesting…" Carlisle trailed off.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Why was I still surprised by my family's antics?? I had lived in a house with five- well now three and a half hormonal teenage vampires!! Now I was the only adult… gulp!! I'd always known Bella would be special in some way, but this was fascinating. And speaking of fascinating, how could Bella feel my emotions?? That was Jasper's power, wasn't it?? And why couldn't Edward read Jasper's mind?? Then it hit me- they must have gained some of each others powers when they, well…

I'd always thought Edward and Bella were made for each other, so how had Bella ended up pregnant and with Jasper?? Jasper seemed shocked somehow. I guessed it must be the hormones coming from Bella. Speaking of hormones, how far gone was she??

"Bella, when did you first start feeling strange??" I asked.

"Weirdly enough, I don't." Bella replied.

"Jasper??" I ventured.

"She's been feeling tired and extremely hungry for the last few days. It's actually been quite difficult for me to be around her. But when she fell asleep yesterday I panicked, Google-d her symptoms and the first things that came up were human diseases. Then I looked at the bottom of the page and "Pregnancy" jumped out at me. Then I realised it might be possible."

"Okay. Speaking of hungry, do you mind if I go hunting?? I'm starved!!" I asked

"Sure" said Bella and Jasper at the same time. They laughed and looked at each other lovingly.

I smiled at them as I left. I was actually pretty hungry, but mostly giving myself time to make sense of it all. Where was Edward anyway?? And why wasn't Bella feeling anything?? And why was my phone ringing?? And why did I even have my phone?!

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen, how may I help you??" I said politely into the phone.

"Hello Carlisle, you can help me by passing on my regards to your son. I hope he's happy with himself!!" Tanya said coldly.

"Ah Tanya. How's Edward holding up??" I asked hesitantly.

"As well as to be expected when you find your brother standing over your fiancée's corpse!! Then you realise the scum changed her into a vampire!!" she snarled.

"Number one, Jasper didn't change Bella. Number two, please don't insult my family. And number three give Edward my regards, but tell him I'd like to speak to him in future. Also give my regards to Carmen, Elezar, Kate and Irina. Whether you accept mine is entirely your choice. Goodbye" I said pleasantly, then put the phone down.

I walked home, annoyed.

**Jasper P.O.V**

"Brace yourself, Carlisle's annoyed." I announced to Bella. She giggled.

"I know!! I can feel it!! I just can't imagine that!!" she laughed.

"Get ready" I warned her as Carlisle returned.

"Would either of you like to explain why I've just had an angry call from Tanya??" he enquired.

"Well what I'd like to know is why Bella can feel your emotions." I added.

"I have a theory about that actually." he confessed. "I think that when you and Bella… got together, some of your powers rubbed off on the other person. An S.T.P if you get what I mean."

Bella exploded into laughter beside me. After two solid minutes of laughing, I decided to calm things down.

"A what??" She gasped through giggles.

"A sexually transmitted power." Carlisle continued calmly.

Bella had sobered up a bit by then.

"Could they also be transmitted by, well… bites??" I asked anxiously.

"Possibly. There's a way to find out for certain…" He trailed off at the expression on my face.

"Carlisle, No!!" I almost shouted. "You don't know what it's like. It's possibly even worse than the human one!! Your body tries to fight the venom and it's like… it's like…" I trailed off in a whisper as I relived my memories, trying to find a word to sum up the fiery pain. This was the first time I'd ever talked about it to anyone. Bella put her arms around me and Carlisle felt remorse.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I made you say that. It was a stupid idea anyway. But there is another way to test." He continued.

I looked up hopefully, knowing there were other possibilities.

"You could try Bella's power, and try and bring someone back…" I felt his glimmer of hope at seeing Esme again, and realised I really missed her.

I looked at Bella's face and felt a new determination.

"What do I do??" I asked.


	13. Happiness

**Happiness**

**Jasper P.O.V**

After five minutes of talks from Bella, I was quite confident I'd be able to do it. Apparently I needed to focus on a strong, important reason why I needed the person. Suddenly something came to me.

"What were you thinking when you brought me back??" I asked.

"Well I was feeling kinda guilty about killing and draining the guy. I needed someone who knew what I'd been through, then you appeared and I haven't looked back since." She said and smiled at me. I felt a lump rising in my throat. I swallowed it, embarrassed. I suddenly realised how badly Carlisle must be missing Esme. I thought about the memory of Esme's smile and suddenly I was shaking, my breath catching in rasps.

But something didn't feel right. Suddenly I gave a jolt and fell to the floor, gasping. As soon as I hit the ground, my throat constricted and I couldn't breathe. I tried to get up but my hands felt like lead weights. Suddenly an unbearable wave of pain broke in my chest, my elbows buckled and I hit the ground. Suddenly I was coughing, wheezing uncontrollably. This wasn't quite as painful as being bitten but saying that, it wasn't far off. I could hear Bella screaming for Carlisle but it sounded far away. I felt myself slipping away, and it all went black.

**Bella P.O.V**

Carlisle had said he would be fine, so why was I still worrying?? Honestly I was becoming Esme!! Esme was fine and Carlisle was happy, but I still remembered the faces he had pulled as he'd managed to use my gift. I'd never been in that much pain- I'm sure of that.

Staring at Jasper's unconscious face made me remember my dream. I wondered what he was dreaming about, as every few seconds he would break out smiling. I sent a wave of love out, but it must have been a strong one as Carlisle and Esme asked to be excused…

Suddenly Jasper woke up. I jumped and somehow managed to keep myself on the chair. "Jasper!! Don't do that!!" I scolded, laughing at him.

"Is Esme here??" he asked curiously.

My face fell. "Yes, but don't ever do that again!!" I warned him.

"Why??" he asked, confused.

"Jasper, you were really ill!! Carlisle was really worried!!" I explained.

"Didn't you get chest pains when you did that??" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's as easy as breathing." I said, worried now. "I should take you to Carlisle and Esme, but they're…well…"

"Busy??" he guessed, laughing.

"Yup!!" I agreed, giggling slightly. "How do you use your powers anyway?! I sent out a wave of love and Carlisle and Esme…well…"

Jasper was laughing hysterically by now. "You did what?!" he pulled his mock horror face "It ok, sometimes I 'accidentally' let myself get carried away … remember what happened in the teachers bathroom

last year??" he asked, an evil smile playing on his gorgeous face.

My mouth fell open. "You didn't!!" I gasped, open-mouthed.

"I did!!" he smirked.

Last year, Rosalie and Emmett had been caught at it in the teacher's bathrooms by none other than Mr Banner. Then Emmett had asked an astounded Mr Banner whether he wanted to join them…

Emmett had been excluded for a week, but Carlisle had bribed them to let him back in. "It was one of my finest moments!!" Emmett would later tell everyone.

"Jasper Hale, you are evil!!" I cried in shocked laughter. He then waggled his eyebrows, looking so much like Emmett I hurt my ribs laughing. "I bet he'd love to hear that side of the story!!" I threatened, laughing.

His face fell. "Bella, there's something bothering me. My mind's kind of warning me against having Emmett around." he admitted. "It's probably nothing, though. And you'll probably need Emmett to hold Rosalie back…" He added, wincing slightly at the thought.

Damn. Another problem I hadn't thought about. As Jasper had explained to me, Rosalie would find it unfair and possibly attack me. Suddenly I imagined Rosalie harming the beautiful, unborn child, and found myself shaking. I heard Jasper shouting for Carlisle, who wanted to see what my powers did. I felt a small gust of wind as he arrived, crouching down next to me. "Fascinating…" I heard him mutter. Then the convulsions started.

**Jasper P.O.V**

I watched her face as she retched, frantically searching it for a glimmer of pain. She didn't look like she was in any. It was strange that I felt refreshed by sleeping: something I didn't actually need to do, and hadn't done in over a hundred and forty years!! I watched as Emmett's shape grew clearer and clearer, perfectly formed. I winced as I remembered Esme's problem. Carlisle thinks that when we returned people, they came from our memories of them. Seeing as I was always looking down on Esme, I'd accidentally made her a good three inches shorter than her actual size. Carlisle and Bella had laughed their heads off at that but I still felt awful for it and apologised a lot.

As Emmett stood up, gasping for breath and taking in our faces I had a flashback: Emmett phoning a furious Edward, Edward running towards the house, clutching a small metal object… then it was over. Emmett was now standing, laughing in front of Esme. "What happened to you, shortie?!" he chuckled, hugging a sobbing Esme before turning to me. He jumped. "Woahh… have you always been that tall, skyscraper??" he asked, smiling.

"Hey Baloo, original and complimentary as always." I countered. I had probably just been paranoid. Visions were Alice's power, not mine. But Carlisle was staring at me strangely. As I met his gaze, Emmett tried to grab my ankle. I hopped easily out of the way and watched, laughing, as Emmett crashed into the kitchen wall, causing a big hole in it and Esme to scream loudly and throw a pan at his head. As he ducked he saw Bella. His eyes widened as she sat up and looked at him with her bloody eyes. "Hi Emmett!!" she said cheerily, trying to ignore his shock.


	14. Darkening skies

**Darkening skies**

**Emmett P.O.V**

Bloody hell. Esme had shrunk, Edward was in Alaska, and Bella was pregnant with Jasper?? Woahh… damn!! I missed all the fireworks!! Where were Alice and Rosalie anyway??

"Where are Alice and Rose anyway??" I asked.

Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath and started to explain. "Emmett, Rosalie died. In fact we all did, but Bella has the power to bring people back. First Jasper, then Edward, then me. Esme was brought back by Jasper. Today actua…" he started, but I cut him off. "Hold the phone, Jasper can bring people back. How?!" I asked incredulously. "Can I do it?!?!" I yelled hopefully.

"Emmett, calm down!!" Esme said loudly. And I did. I glared at Jasper, who was sitting by Bella. He looked innocently back at me.

"As I was saying, I have a theory about that. When Bella and Jasper… got together, I think a smaller, weaker dose of their powers transferred permanently on to the other person." Carlisle continued. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So… you're saying if we have sex with each other, we get each other's powers??" I said enthusiastically.

"We think they may also be transferred through bites." Carlisle said, with a sympathetic glance at Jasper.

"God Jasper, you'll have more powers than a comic convention!!" I said, looking at his scarred neck.

Jasper responded with a loud snarl. "Emmett, how would you like to become an empath??" He said menacingly, rising from his seat on the couch. God he was tall!! But I was stronger, and in the mood for a fight.

"I'd love to. And I'm sure a little more muscle wouldn't hurt you!!" I taunted, as we started to circle.

"STOP IT!! CALM DOWN!!" Bella shrieked. I calmed down slightly but she wasn't Jasper, so I was still raring for a fight. I decided to provoke him.

"So Jasper, is it gonna be Rosalie or Esme next?? You know, the rest of us are happy with one soul mate, but if you wanna make it three or four, you go ahead." I sneered. He leapt on me, snarling loudly. I fell backwards on to the floor which with an ominous creak, broke under the combined weight. We both yelled and fell into the basement. Jasper was trapped underneath the floorboards, so I scrambled to my feat, jumped out of the hole and saw Bella, eyes rolling, breathing heavily on the floor. "Bella?? What's wrong with her??" I asked, somewhat hysterically.

"Nothing's wrong. Rosalie's coming back." Carlisle explained.

**Jasper P.O.V**

I was gonna kill him, then I saw Bella shaking. I ran over and held her hand. After a minute, Rosalie stood up. God, the lust I felt from Emmett made me want to throw myself at her!! She took one look at me, holding Bella's hand and hissed at me. "Rosalie, Bella's not dead." I explained angrily.

"Great, now you're gonna tell me she's asleep!!" she snarled, rolling her eyes.

"Yup!!" I snapped angrily.

"She is, Rose." Emmett agreed. Holy crap!! Emmett was… agreeing with me!? Death had mellowed him a bit.

"MY MONKEY MAN!!!" Rosalie shrieked, jumping on him.

"Guys, I know you're happy to see each other but seriously, quit it!!!" I said disgustedly.

"Shut up Jasper!!" Rosalie snapped, pulling away from their game of tonsil tennis.

"Yeah, you'll be able to do enough of that with Bella, in say… eight months??" he suggested.

Rosalie's eyebrows snapped together. She spent a lot of time thinking about pregnancy, so the answer came to her in seconds. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by Rosalie's confusion, pain and as Bella sat up, rage.

Emmett grabbed her arms but she struggled violently against his grip.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU COME HERE, WRECK EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER DONE, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE ENOUGH, YOU SLEEP WITH JASPER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! JASPER!!! YOUR SOULMATE'S BROTHER AND NOW YOU PRETEND TO BE PREGNANT TO MESS THINGS UP EVEN FURTHER!! IMAGINE HOW EDWARD FEELS!!!" she screamed at a sobbing Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively, which managed to set Rosalie off even more.

"I BET YOU WEREN'T OBJECTING EITHER!! IN FACT YOU PROBABLY PUT HER IN 'THE MOOD'!! A SPECIALITY OF YOURS, ACCORDING TO ALICE!!" she howled.

Something inside of me snapped. She'd suggested something unthinkable of me, and then talked about my dead wife in the same sentence.

"JASPER, DON'T!!!" Bella shrieked. But I hardly heard her. I was too far gone to think straight. I lunged at Rosalie, knocking us both out of the window. My instincts took over, and losing control I did the unthinkable.

I bit her.


End file.
